Keyboards are widely used as an input device. A conventional keyboard generally comprises a base and a key module mounted on the base. The base is of one-piece type, and the keyboard as a whole is comparatively long, and occupies much space, which is not portable.
To improve portability of a keyboard, a foldable keyboard was disclosed. A conventional foldable keyboard comprises two sections that are connected by a hinge, and the two sections are electrically connected via a flat cable. However, the hinge configuration of a conventional foldable keyboard not only makes the size of the keyboard comparatively large, but also increases the production cost, and the flat cable is damaged easily after being used repeatedly. So, it is required to improve.